ED Noir
by Ultra Zebraman
Summary: Ed Edd N Eddy are in a race against time, in 1942, to find a killer. Will they find out or will there be a next victim. I dont own EENE just the story. Updated again Ch.9. I just revamped this story a bit. I just did this do to an old user coming back.
1. Good ol' Days

Ed Edd N Eddy in

E.D. NOIRE

It was a nice beautiful town. She was the best and worst. The cold and the warm. The salty the sweet. People cared for each other. Sure she let crimes happen. But she was the best in the business. She was PEACH CREEK.

"When are you coming home honey" said Butter Toast, Ed's wife. She was a kind hearted lady cared for everyone even for serial killers.

" 'round 10 or 12'' replied the 6 foot giant. He wore a blue out fit. He decided to shave off the unibrow. He took showers daily, and even grew out his hair. It was a different Ed. However he still was kind heated and still dumb." Bye honey"

"Bye" She waved as he drove away.

At the office Eddy, a possible crooked detective, was talking to Double D, a rookie.

"Anyways Edd I had to make a choice: go to World War 2, or become a cop. I strongly believe that I chose the right path. If i went to the war i woulda got killed. I dont know what's at the end of this path but i might love it."

"Wow Eddy you are the the worst cop in the business aren't you." Double D had a blue beanie on his head. He also had a blue jumpsuit. He had a gun in his holster it was a Python, beautiful guns they are. Eddy had on a suit, a gray one, no hat he had a pad to write all of the suspects and clues in. His gun was the same make. Ed came in.

"He Eddy. Hey rookie." Ed sneered. He didn't like rookies for some odd reason. He would bully them all the time, even if it was his own childhood friend.

"Hey Ed. It's been two months since the accident." Double D replied. Ed and Eddy shot an angry glare at him. Two days ago, Jimmy , a 21 year old rookie had just been married to Sarah, was shot and killed by a member of the Mafia. He was a nice kid when he grew up. He started to like the Eds. He helped them with their scams and they would somehow work. When he died Sarah, Jimmy's wife and Ed's little sister, commited suicide. It hit Ed that his brother-in-law and his sister died. That's why it haunts him daily.

"Shut Up. He was a better cop than you'll ever be."

"I'm sorry Ed. I didn't mean to open up old wounds. I was just asking."

Ed did his goofy smile"Okay I'm sorry to." He walked away,"Come Edd let me take you out on a spin." Ed walked out the door. Edd followed. They hoped in the car and Ed drove. They started to chat when ''We got a triple homicide all units report to the sight. They looked at each other. They didn't know of the pending doom they will face.

Ed and Edd drove into the the alley. Police were everywhere.

"What do we got," asked Ed.

An officer looked at him."Hiya Ed"

"Hey Jonny. Where are the bodies?"

"They're beyond that building. Have you guys seen Plank? He said he would meet me here"

Double D walked up to Jonny "Don't you think it is kinda illogical that Plank would walk," Jonny didn't look to happy.

"He said he'd be here after he gave his girlfriend some money."

"Plank has a girlfriend," (Don't worry this will become important later-Ed smarter than Edd)

While Edd and Jonny were talking, Ed walked up to the bodies. It was two girls one boy.

"Takes your breath away doesn't it," said someone. Ed turned around. It was none other than Lee Kanker. Lee had stopped chasing after Eddy during high school. There she became a lesbian. She became a sheriff and had relations with Nazz. They became lovers."Sad how some innocent people die," She change after Marie, her sister had been shot to death drug dealer. May, well, noone knows what happened to her.

"Mutants have come to take me. Ohhh it's you Lee I forgot. You looked like a mutant" Ed said not knowing that he just called her ugly.

"Just for that you and your partner are going to be on this case."

"But shouldn't the Homocide department take over."

Lee didn't answer. She just walked away. Ed just walked over to Edd still talking to Jonny

"Plank's girlfriend is a stick," Edd yelled shocked.

"Yeah" replied Jonny.

"Hey guys," Ed interrupted,"Jonny go" Jonny ran away. Ed continued,"We have to check out the crime scene Edd"

Double D didn't look to happy. The moon was rising

"Here we go" grumbled Edd.

While Ed and Double D were loking for clues, Jonny was looking for Plank

"Plank! Plank!" he screamed

Plank was nowhere to be seen. He went to the diner right outside of the town.

"What'll you have?" the waitress asked kindly. She was beautiful. Her hair was white and blue. Her eyes were as blue as her hair. She had a welcoming tone to her voice. Jonny recognizied her. She was Double D's girlfriend. Her name was Mary

"I'll have coffee."

At the crime scene

Ed and Edd were searching for key clues.

"They said that the weapon was a gun so look for one Ed" Edd said

"Alright, Toast isn't gonna like this"

Edd just then saw something the police missed. It was anther body.

"Um Ed I found another body."

"What," Ed ran towards Double D,"Oh my god that's that's "

"Sarah's body" Edd finished. Ed got angry."Why would someone do this to my sister. She killed herself and someone would dig up her body like that" Ed started to cry.

Double D saw something written on the wall. He pointed his flashlight at it. It read in blood 'Miss your sister Ed'. Double D looked at Ed. Ed had already seen the words before Edd could turn off the flashlight.

"I'll kill this guy for what he did," Ed pulled out his pistol.

"Ed slow down. This guy wanted you on the this case for some reason. He probably knows you'll come after him. When you find him he will kill you. Think of Toast. Think of how much it'll hurt her"

Ed calmed down.

In a cab

A man is in the back seat while the drive goes to an apartment complex in the city. The cab stops.

"Alright pa..."

BANG!

The man shoots the driver in the back of the head.

"Sorry but you won't get you pay today. Now to finish of business" He exits the cab and walks to the apartment. The very same apartment where Jonny lives.

Jonny went home empty handed. He drives into the apartments parking lot. He looks sad a bit but he pulls through. He leaves his car and enter the lobby. He talks to the people about Plank. Then he goes upstairs to his home. When he sees the door has been broken into, he takes out his gun.

At a bar

Eddy is drinking a lot of beer. He was an alchoholic. It would never stop haunting him. He knew it was his fault. He knew he could've saved Jimmy, but he didn't. He ordered a beer to go and left. People started looking at him.

"What are you looking at," he yelled. He fell down on his knees and was crying when he noticed something in a dark alley. It was another body. This one was put in a position couldn't be spotted a mile away by anyone but Eddy. That's why he was a detective. He looked and saw something it was and Wolfram. Eddy realized who it was. It was May. There was something weird going on.

At Jonny's

Jonny slowly walked in the room where he saw something that made him stop in his footsteps. Plank, his buddy, was dead.

"No Plank no. This isn't true." Somehow Plank was bleeding from a bullet hole in his eye.

"Well Jonny you should've seen this coming. Well no you shouldn't" The killer was standing behind Jonny. "Take a seat" Jonny did what he was told. The killer sat down as well.

"Why are you doing this"

"For fun"

"For fun?"

"Yeah"

The killer was wearing a masked over his face. It was black with two holes for him to see through. His eyes were teal. He was wearing gloves. A black shirt. Black pants.

"Jonny you and I both know how it's gonna end"

"You're gonna shoot me aren't ya"

"No"

"Then what"

"I lied about that no."

(The Next Day)

At the police station

Ed has become obsessed with finding the killer he looked at all the victim's carefully. He carried a notepad to write down all the clues and suspects. 0 clues. 0 suspects.

It was a busy day. Reporters had swarmed the building.

"We are trying our best to find the killer or killers" stated Rolf, a 32 year oldfrom Eastern Europe,"We will catch him and make him smell the toejam from Nana's feet."

Ed walked towards Double D,"Where's Eddy,"

"I don't know."

Then, all of the police started the leave the station.

"Lee what's going on," asked both Ed's

"Jonny's been shot," she replied,"We believe it's from the same guy"

Ed instantly jumped up and for his cruise,"Come Double D" Edd ran along. They went in and followed the other cars. Until, the saw his apartment. There they saw a Jonny's body carried away.

"What hapened," asked a familiar voice. Only Edd turned around. Ed already knew who it was. Eddy was right there," I just woke up in my apartment and saw them carry Jonny away."

"Eddy you live in this building," Double D asked.

"Yeah."

Ed had one suspect he didn't like it but he had to put it in the notes. Eddy. He didn't like it one bit but he had to.

"Jonny still has a pulse," screamed a doctor.

10 hours later

Jonny is in the hospital.

"The bullet went through only his cheek. He'll make a full recovery," said a doctor to Lee.

"Thank God," answered Lee. Ed, Edd, N Eddy walked to them.

Ed was the first to speak,"Will he be able to speak."

"Probably at the end of the week" the doctor said

"Damn. Can't it be sooner."

"I'm afraid not."

"Alright. Let's go home."

Lee looks at him,"We should probably leave some guards here in case he comes back."

1 hour later

A man is walking up to the hospital. The receptionist, a girl, sees him,"Um sir visiting hours are over," The man looks at her. He has on a black mask. From that distance, he throws a knife at her throat and hits her perfectly. He continues down the hall where he kills 4 doctors and finally end up at the corridor where Jonny's room is. Two guards. Both asleep. The killer takes out a knife and stabs one through the chin and slits the other ones throat. He opens the door. Enters and sees Jonny. Jonny somehow manage to open his eyes. The killer took of his mask and showed Jonny who he is. He smiled at poor Jonny.

"Hi. Jonny," he greeted. He waited a few moments, like he expected Jonny to talk,"You do realize that if I take off my mask that means you are going to die. I'm so sorry it had to end like this. I really am. I tried to kill you as quick as possible. But I missed your brain and hit your cheek."

He paused,"Well, I won't miss this time."

Jonny manage to open his mouth,"Yo..ur...psycho."

"Psycho is an understatement. Well, I better get going. So I will make this as painless as possible." He took Jonny's pillow and pressed it down on Jonny's face. There was a struggle for a little while then it stopped. Jonny was dead.

At Ed's house

The home phone rang. Ed got out of his bed and walked toward it.

"Hello" There was dead silence. Ed's eyes widened. He knew all to well who it was. Butter was awake also looking at him.

Then, someone spoke,"I spy with my little eyes a man on his phone with his wife looking at him. Oh he has children to. One named Gravy. The other Monster. Asleep in their rooms."

"If you touch them I'll..."

"You'll do what,"

"I'll kill you." The man started to laugh. Ed continued,"Jonny will..."

"Jonny can't do anything if he's dead."

Ed was now scared,"Where are you! Who are.. What are you!"

"I'm the man that'll bring down Peach Creek all on your head. Good luck trying to catch me." He hung up.

"Who was that," Toast asked. Ed just looked at her.

"You and the children have to leave."

At Ed's house

"Toast I want you to go on a train. Any train to anywhere," Ed told his wife

"But.."

"No buts. And here," Ed handed her a gun,"For protection," She was reluctant to take it. But she did, "I love you Toast." He kissed her on the lips. Then, he gave her some money and she and the kids left.

The phone rang again. "Your wife and kids are leaving where are they going,"

"None of your business you two-faced faggot."

"Oh but it is."

"Fuck you"

He hung up. Ed had to go to work. So he got in his car and drove on his way a black car drove behind him all the way. He didn't notice. Then, it drove to his side. Ed looked inside the car and saw a mask.

Bang!

It was the killer. Bang! Ed ducked under his car for protection. Then, the killer brought out a Tommy gun and kept shooting.

Ed picked up his gun a gun and shot at him. (They are still driving by the way). Both missed. Then the killer hit his car against Ed's constantly until...

BANG!

A truck hit both cars. Ed's car was alright. The killer's flipped three times in the air before a sickening crunch. By now police started to arrive. Ed instantly got out of his car and ran towards it.

Boom!

The car exploded. It was so strong that it sent him flying through the air.

"Ed are you alright," Edd asked.

"Yeah."

Lee showed up,"What is happening here. Our crime rate is out of the roof."

"Why," asked Ed.

"Because there was a massacre at the hospital and Jonny's dead!" She wasn't happy,"I want someone to go and find that body. It isn't enough that the Mafia is invading this city."

3 hours later

Ed was still able to go to work. He was with Double D. Still no Eddy.

"I can't believe that they didn't find a body." Edd said still in disbelief of everything that was going.

"We have to find him before another person gets hurt."

"Oh my God," started Double D.

"What."

"Isn't that your wife?" Ed looked in the same direction.

"Oh no." There was a video being played on the police station's T.V. On it was Ed's wife. All the big names in the force were there.

Butter Toast was being given some cards to read.

She started,"All the residents of Peach Creek be warned. By the end of this week everything you loved and cared for will die. Your dreams shall be shattered. Your lives will have no meaning. Everyone, including the hotshot Kevin, will be crying. Ed if you are watching, which I know you will, you will feel the most pain for what you did. Jonny already paid. You will to. By the way who do you think paid the Mafia to kill Jimmy. Also.." She stopped reading to try and wiped her tears. She continued,"Ed I love you and he didn't write that. I'll miss you." She looked up,"No. Wait," A gun was placed on her head.

The man, wearing the mask of course, showed his face,"It ends Friday."

Bang!

Ed couldn't help, but throw up,"NOO!" He screamed. He ran outside. Double D followed.

"Ed stop"

"I know who did it"

"Who"

Ed paused for a moment,"Eddy."

Edd was shocked. Ed got in his car and drove away.

Ed was driving in his cruiser, gun in hand. He was ready for anything and everything. Ed noticed so many crimes going on. He ignored them. He arrived at the hotel.

Eddy was sitting in his home staring at a blank T.V.

"I can't believe that it started over some stupid crime."

His phone rang. He let it rang for a few minutes. He picked it up.

"Hello."

"Eddy. Eddy. Eddy. You do know Ed thinks your the killer," It was Edd,"Is he right?"

Eddy hung up and looked outside his window. Edd was telling the truth. He saw Ed get out of his car. He looked at the other side of the room. The killer was sitting down.

"Ah Eddy, remember when we were kids. I used to be afraid of you. Now, I will kill you," the killer said as he pulled up a bomb. He shot Eddy in both legs. Eddy let out a yelp. The killer got up put the bomb under a chair and left.

Ed was running up the stairs to Eddy's room. Ed wasn't sure where his room was, but he knew most of the details.

Eddy was crawling to the door, slowly. He passed the chair, containing the bomb. He reached the door. He pulled his arm to the knob. He couldn't open it. He tried and tried. Then, he gave up. He was as good as dead. In two minutes he would die.

Ed reached the door. In a rush, he opened the door to find Eddy shot.

"What's happened," questioned a confused Ed.

Eddy pointed at the chair. "The killer put a bomb under the chair."

Ed looked. Thirty seconds. He picked up Eddy and started to move down the hall.

Boom! The room exploded. Ed and Eddy flew into a wall.

With Edd

Double D was driving home to his girlfriend. He wasn't sure what to believe. Eddy hung up on him. He drove by Eddy's hotel.

"Please Eddy, don't be the killer. Edd drove a little bit and hit someone. The guy had a black mask on. Double D knew who it was. The killer. He went outside with his gun in hand. Ready to shoot.

"Stop right there, mister. Put your hands on your head," The killer did as he was told. Then, he stopped and looked at Edd.

"Do you think you are going to arrest me."

"Put your hands on you head."

"Do me a favor and let me go."

"Put your hands on your head."

"Why?"  
>"Put you hands on your.."<p>

Boom! The rom on the top floor exploded.

Edd let his guard down, in awe. Mistake. Big mistake. The killer took his gun and shot Edd.

"Well, to make sure you stay dead.."

Bang! Bang! Bang! He shot Edd two times in the head and once in the chest.

"Well, sorry Double D you won't be seeing your soon to be dead girlfriend."

He smiled and walked towards Double D's home. He looked back at the hotel.

"Ahh, I love my job."

He took Edd's car and drove into the distance.

Thur. July 4 1942

Lee was working hard that day. She was trying to find out what was going on. Then, she noticed something on one photo of Jonny. A little tiny part on his arm it had a circle.

"Why would the killer draw a circle on Jonny," She grew smarter and smarter after BPS. Then, she looked on Plank's body. Another circle,"I have a clue."

Everyone got up and ran.

"Whats goin' on," Lee demanded.

Rolf looked back,"The Hotel Grande has exploded like Nana's pimples on a Friday night."

Lee's eyes showed through her thick hair.

The Hotel Grande

Ed woke up after a few minutes. He coughed a few times before looking at Eddy's condition. He was in a lot of pain. His legs were blown off. He was screaming in pain. Blood was everywhere. Ed looked at what was left of the three-hundred dollar room. He focused on Eddy.

"Eddy I'll cauterize your legs. There will be a little pain," He took a peice of metal and put it over the flames until it was bright orange,"Alright, three," a silence from both,"two," Eddy prepared for the pain. He had got a piece of wood from the bed in his mouth,"one," Ed put the piece of hot metal on the right leg first, for minutes. Eddy felt the pain and bit hard on the wood. Vains on his head could be easy to see. Ed finished. Now for the left leg. He got another piece of metal on some fire,"Three...Two...One," This one was more painful. It felt like his legs were caught on fire. Then, it was over.

Three hours later

Eddy was hospitalized. Ed was alright except for a few cuts and burns. Lee walked up to him,"Ed," Ed looked,"They say that Double D is okay. What saved him was that he had a metal plate under his beanie. The bullet to the chest barely missed his spine and heart. He'll be in the hospital for some time, but he'll live. Eddy will too. Just go home and sleep,"

"Alright, I wished that I knew who the killer is," Ed started to walk.

"Ed wait! I have to show you something!"

At Edd's Home

Double D's girlfriend (from earlier in the story) was on the phone. She had on a short shirt with a small skirt. Her name, Tammy. She just got the news from the police.

"Alright. So he'll live," She hung up. Then, there was a knock on the door. She opened. She saw him! The mask on! He tried to grab her but missed. She ran, with the home phone in hand, to the bed room. There, she locked the door. No help. The door was kicked down and he shot her in the arm.

"IF HE LIVES, YOU DIE!"

He got his knife and brutally stabbed her in the gut multiple times. She fell down to the ground and crawled to the door. Neighbors heard everything but didn't help. He walked up and picked her up. He threw her into his black van and drove away.

At Lee's (Three hours after)

The black van drove up to her house. Tammy was bound in the back of the car.

"We have to make a quick stop," He looked at her for a bit. He moved beside her. Pulled the bottom part of his mask up and kissed her. She didn't enjoy it. While in the middle of it, he shot her in her heart, killing her for good.

The killer slowly made his way to the backyard. Picked the lock of the back door and entered. He pulled out his MP40 9mm gun and entered the bedroom. Someone was under the sheets. He pointed the gun at the body. Then, he pulled the trigger. A barage of bullet hit the person. He walked up slowly and pulled the sheets.

"Wrong person," The girl he killed was Nazz, not Lee,"Oh well, whats done is done," Just then, a car drove up. It was Rolf. The killer had to leave. He went out the back door and waited 'till he entered the house. He didn't want to kill Rolf or Nazz. They didn't do anything to hurt him. Everyone else did. Nazz was an accident. He didn't want Rolf dead either. He crept to his van and drove away. He couldn't help but cry for Nazz. He didn't want her dead. He actually cared for her.

At the Police Station

Lee got a call. She answered it. When she hung up, she was torn apart. She cried and cried and cried. Then, she made it her sole mission to find the killer. Her and Ed are the only ones capable of doing this.

Thur. 1942

The killer was driving to his apartment. When he got to his room, he turn his black-and-white T.V. on. He thought about all his murders. The kids in the alley, May, Jonny, the taxi driver, Plank, and Nazz. Was he cut-out for this? He got his mask and looked at it. He decided...

Ed was sitting down watching the news. This was too much for him to handle. The war. Mafia. The killer. He was still thinking about what Lee said. The circles on all the kids. What did this mean? Then, it hit Ed! The killer said that everyone will pay most of his victims were from the Cul-de-Sac! The Cul-de-Sac was in the form of a circle.

Then, the phone rang. He picked it up,"Leave us alone," Ed screamed.

"Ed. Ed. Ed. I will never."

"Are you Kevin?"

The killer paused.

"Are you?"

"NO! The fact that you confused me with that moranic, punk makes me ANGRY! Sorry. Sorry. I got out of control. Anyways, I want to give you a history lesson. Manfred Albrecht Freiherr von Richthofen. You may know him as The Red Baron. He has eighty air combat victories. He was the most elusive pilot of that war. Over thirty years ago, we used to think he was cool. I am just like him. Noone will find me. I am the Red Baron. Manfred von Richthofen. I am a God!"

"Don't forget the Red Baron was shot down."

"Thing is I am outside the police station. I'll turn myself in."

Ed was about to speak, but the killer hung up. Ed ran to his car and started it. He drove to the station. Once he got there, he saw many cops on and off-duty there. Ed ran up. Lee and Rolf ,instantly, saw him and walked up.

"Ed-boy," began Rolf,"The killer is in the room filled in white,"

"Alright," Ed walked to the interpellation room. There he saw something that messed with his mind. The killer standing in the room. The man in black. The black mask. Was this true?

The killer standing in the room was Jimmy! He had changed. He was bigger in terms of muscle mass. He had long, black hair. His chin was broader. His eyes were teal. He had a serious face. You can easily tell that he had just gave up his soul. He had a small beard. It was blackish-grey. He was in his fourties like everyone else that came to the Cul-de-Sac. This Jimmy was different in everyway possible.

He walked in to the interrogation room. Jimmy looked up,"I was right its Friday and I told you it would end..."

Ed punched him off his seat. Jimmy was in pain. However, every ounce was concealed by a menacing grin. Blood was on his teeth. Ed punched again.

"Is that the best you could do? Hahahah!"

Ed punched him again and again and again until his knuckles bled. After that he would punch him again with his other hand. When he was done, Jimmy looked up grinning at Ed. There was blood all over his face.

"Jimmy...Why?" Ed questioned.

Jimmy had changed his expression,"As I told Jonny, I do this for fun," His expression changed back to a smile,"One by one. I took them out. They all died. Miss Double D and Eddy yet?"

Ed had unleashed another chain of punches on Jimmy. Around the twentieth punch Jimmy gestured for Ed to stop,"I truely did this because of the constant beatings I had from most of the people in the Cul-de-Sac. Killing Nazz was an accident. I was hoping it was Lee but it wasn't," He had a sort-of italian accent but it was americanized,"I killed all of you guys. I faked my death. That was stage one. Do you know what stage this is?"

"I don't care."

"Stage five. You know I'm not the only one right," Ed was about to leave. But Jimmy's statement made him stay,"My recruits are at the hospital right now ready to kill Double D and Eddy," Jimmy's grin grew.

Ed ran out and yelled,"I need multiple units at St. Peach Creek Hospital," Almost all of the cops left to the hospital. Only Lee and a few rookies stayed.

With Ed

Ed was driving with Rolf multiple cars to the right. Many cars behind. It took them twenty-five minutes,"I want half the units to go on room twelve (Edd). The other half to the second floor," Everyone searched all the rooms. Ed was with Rolf and they saw Eddy's room. Once they opened the door. There they saw that Eddy was in good- well whats left of him- condition.

At the P. C. Police Department

Three black vans drove up. A group of ten people got out with Thompson Sub-machine guns. They aimed at the station. They pulled the trigger. A barage of bullets hit the building.

Lee took cover under her desk and pulled out her gun and called all units.

"The station is being shot at. I repeat. The station is being shot."

Ed and Rolf got the message and looked at each other.

The shooters were walking up to the building, still pulling the triggers. They killed all of the rookies. Jimmy was sitting inside a cell. All of the prisoners were afraid. Then, the gunshots stopped.

Lee was ready to meet Nazz in heaven. She blasted out of the office squeezing off three or four shots before have the bullets pelt her mercilessly. She was being sprayed. She hit the ground hard. She was wearing a bullet-proof vest which took most of the damage. The gang walked up they all were wearing the same masks as Jimmy did. Two aimed at her head.

"Don't," Lee whispered. They still shot her in the head. Once they were done, they walked up to Jimmy's cell and let him free.

"Let me see a Tommy gun," asked, or should I say demanded, Jimmy. One of them, a girl handed him her gun,"Good. Lets leave," While the people who freed him walked, Jimmy stayed behind and shot them up. Almost all of them died. Only the girl who gave him her gun lived. She managed to crawl to him.

"But..*cough cough*.. why?"

"I'm sorry my dear, but in chess the pawns do most of the hard work. Also, what do you think happens to pawns," He paused. Then, he resumed,"They die," He aimed and shot her in the head. He looked at the prisoners,"I will give you all a second chance at life. This time create as much havok as you can. Kill. Steal. Vandalize. Anything that you want," He opened all the cells and the prisoners ran out doing what he told them to do.

He won.

* * *

><p>The Dawn of a New Day<p>

Fri. 1942

The city of Peach Creek is being destroyed. Criminals were murdering, raping, and robbing everyone. Ed and Rolf were at Rolf's home,"We should be safe here," assured Rolf. His house was in the forest. Hidden in plain sight. He lived in a two floor log cabin. It was filled with many, many hand guns. Rolf wanted to be protected from any unwanted guests. Ed could tell Rolf was a pro taxidermist. He had deer and squirrels everywhere also,"Want any coffee Ed-boy."

"No thank you. Do you have ginger ale?"

"Why yes," Rolf went to his kitchen for a few minutes. He came out with a clear glass filled with ginger ale,"Drink up."

Ed took the cup,"Thanks," He took two small sips. In the distance, Ed and Rolf could here gunshots,"Hey, got any books I can read. You know that new one by C. S. Lewis. The Screwtape Letters."

"No," said Rolf. Ed looked down. Someone screamed.

"I have to go. I just have to catch Jimmy. He needs to be brought to justice."

"Ed boy it is dangerous out there."

"Yeah I know Rolf," Ed looked at his holster and the gun in it.

"Do you know where he might go."

Ed thought for a couple of minutes,"I know it. He said he wouldn't come after you. He won't come for Edd and Eddy soon. He must be at Kevin's building."

Kevin was a the richest man in the state. He was the CEO of his own company named Kev. Co. He had lost the dumb cap and green shirt. His new clothing was now a golden leather suit. Today, he was in his office. Looking down the the window and saw chaos. Police officers dying. People crying. He had more security today.

At the entrance of Kev. Co.

Jimmy drove a police cruiser that he painted black. He cut the bottom of his mask off showing the bottom of his face. He had immunity from the prisoners. He kept smiling at how he outsmarted everyone. Then, he parked. Kev. Co. was atleast fourty stories tall. It was filled with glass and had many guards on duty. Perfect. He got out his Olympia shotgun out and opened the door to the building and walked in.

"Whoa," screamed a guard who fumbled to get his gun out. Boom! The shotgun let out a roar that Kevin could hear. Another guard tried to pull out his gun. Bang! Jimmy had to reload the double barrel gun. He walked to the wooden elevator. He pressed the button that read CEO.

Just as the door was about to close Ed walked in the building. They faced each other and just when Ed pulled out his gun the door closed. Ed ran to the elevator and tried to open it. He was sucessful. However, the elevator was already at the third floor. Ed walked back out and took the stairway.

Jimmy made it to the CEO floor. Two guards were at the door of kevin's room,"Hey guys I'm Kevin's best friend. He pulled the Olympia and shot one. He aimed at the other one,"Open the door," The guard did as he was told. The door was made out of titanium ,so it would be hard to open. It would open via combination lock. The code was 12-7-12. Kevin's birthday.

Ed was running as fast as he can. He made it to the eighth floor. Two more till Kevin.

Once the door, to Kevin's room was open, Jimy shot the guard and entered. Kevin was snorting cocaine when he saw Jimmy. He tried to get his gun from under his desk ,but Jimmy pointed his empty shotgun at him,"Don't do it Kev,"

"Please, Jimmy I didn't mean to.."

"Shut Up! Twenty years I had to deal with you. Twenty years. Now, look where we are now. We threw away our history for this.. this! It ends today. After today, you, Ed, and I will die. Let's talk on the ceiling," Jimmy took Kev and they walked.

Ed finally made it. He saw that two guards were dead. He ran into the room and saw nothing. He walked and sat on Kevin's chair. He looked out of the window. He finally admitted it. He lost. Then,"Ahhh" Kevin was falling down the building. It was too late for Kevin, but he could catch the killer. He ran to the roof but didn't find Jimmy. He searched and searched until five thirty A.M.

He decided to go home. It was the break of dawn. He made it and opened the door. He went inside his kitchen to make breakfast. Then, he noticed something. He saw a new PPD-40 submachine gun on the counter. He picked it up and was walking to his bedroom when he saw a startled Jimmy open the bedroom door. He had took a nap. That was easy to tell. Ed aimed at his pants. Bang! Bang! Bang! He shot Jimmy's private area.

"Ahh. Ahh.. Ed.. wait," said Jimmy blood was pouring everywhere from him.

"I'm sorry James, but you ruined my life. I think I'm going to take my time with you," Ed took Jimmy by his leg and dragged him to the basement door. He opened the door and threw him down the stairs.

"Ed... STOP! I'm.. I'm.. sorry."

"Sorry isn't an option," Ed walked in and closed the door. The screen goes black and 'The Beast' from the movie The Collector plays.


	2. The Case

The Case

Ed and Edd drove into the the alley. Police were everywhere.

"What do we got," asked Ed.

An officer looked at him."Hiya Ed"

"Hey Jonny. Where are the bodies?"

"They're beyond that building. Have you guys seen Plank? He said he would meet me here"

Double D walked up to Jonny "Don't you think it is kinda illogical that Plank would walk," Jonny didn't look to happy.

"He said he'd be here after he gave his girlfriend some money."

"Plank has a girlfriend," (Don't worry this will become important later-Ed smarter than Edd)

While Edd and Jonny were talking, Ed walked up to the bodies. It was two girls one boy.

"Takes your breath away doesn't it," said someone. Ed turned around. It was none other than Lee Kanker. Lee had stopped chasing after Eddy during high school. There she became a lesbian. She became a sheriff and had relations with Nazz. They became lovers."Sad how some innocent people die," She change after Marie, her sister had been shot to death drug dealer. May, well, noone knows what happened to her.

". Mutants have come to take me. Ohhh it's you Lee I forgot. You looked like a mutant" Ed said not knowing that he just called her ugly.

"Just for that you and your partner are going to be on this case."

"But shouldn't the Homocide department take over."

Lee didn't answer. She just walked away. Ed just walked over to Edd still talking to Jonny

"Plank's girlfriend is a stick," Edd yelled shocked.

"Yeah" replied Jonny.

"Hey guys," Ed interrupted,"Jonny go" Jonny ran away. Ed continued,"We have to check out the crime scene Edd"

Double D didn't look to happy. The moon was rising

"Here we go" grumbled Edd.


	3. The Fun Begins

E.D. Noire

The Fun Starts

While Ed and Double D were loking for clues, Jonny was looking for Plank

"Plank! Plank!" he screamed

Plank was nowhere to be seen. He went to the diner right outside of the town.

"What'll you have?" the waitress asked kindly. She was beautiful. Her hair was white and blue. Her eyes were as blue as her hair. She had a welcoming tone to her voice. Jonny recognizied her. She was Double D's girlfriend. Her name was Mary

"I'll have coffee."

At the crime scene

Ed and Edd were searching for key clues.

"They said that the weapon was a gun so look for one Ed" Edd said

"Alright, Toast isn't gonna like this"

Edd just then saw something the police missed. It was anther body.

"Um Ed I found another body."

"What," Ed ran towards Double D,"Oh my god that's that's "

"Sarah's body" Edd finished. Ed got angry."Why would someone do this to my sister. She killed herself and someone would dig up her body like that" Ed started to cry.

Double D saw something written on the wall. He pointed his flashlight at it. It read in blood 'Miss your sister Ed'. Double D looked at Ed. Ed had already seen the words before Edd could turn off the flashlight.

"I'll kill this guy for what he did," Ed pulled out his pistol.

"Ed slow down. This guy wanted you on the this case for some reason. He probably knows you'll come after him. When you find him he will kill you. Think of Toast. Think of how much it'll hurt her"

Ed calmed down.

In a cab

A man is in the back seat while the drive goes to an apartment complex in the city. The cab stops.

"Alright pa..."

BANG!

The man shoots the driver in the back of the head.

"Sorry but you won't get you pay today. Now to finish of business" He exits the cab and walks to the apartment. The very same apartment where Jonny lives.

Jonny went home empty handed. He drives into the apartments parking lot. He looks sad a bit but he pulls through. He leaves his car and enter the lobby. He talks to the people about Plank. Then he goes upstairs to his home. When he sees the door has been broken into, he takes out his gun.

At a bar

Eddy is drinking a lot of beer. He was an alchoholic. It would never stop haunting him. He knew it was his fault. He knew he could've saved Jimmy, but he didn't. He ordered a beer to go and left. People started looking at him.

"What are you looking at," he yelled. He fell down on his knees and was crying when he noticed something in a dark alley. It was another body. This one was put in a position couldn't be spotted a mile away by anyone but Eddy. That's why he was a detective. He looked and saw something it was and Wolfram. Eddy realized who it was. It was May. There was something weird going on.

At Jonny's

Jonny slowly walked in the room where he saw something that made him stop in his footsteps. Plank, his buddy, was dead.

"No Plank no. This isn't true." Somehow Plank was bleeding from a bullet hole in his eye.

"Well Jonny you should've seen this coming. Well no you shouldn't" The killer was standing behind Jonny. "Take a seat" Jonny did what he was told. The killer sat down as well.

"Why are you doing this"

"For fun"

"For fun?"

"Yeah"

The killer was wearing a masked over his face. It was black with two holes for him to see through. His eyes were teal. He was wearing gloves. A black shirt. Black pants.

"Jonny you and I both know how it's gonna end"

"You're gonna shoot me aren't ya"

"No"

"Then what"

"I lied about that no."

End of chapter 3 review if you want


	4. The Viper Strikes Again

The Viper Strikes Again

(The Next Day)

At the police station

Ed has become obsessed with finding the killer he looked at all the victim's carefully. He carried a notepad to write down all the clues and suspects. 0 clues. 0 suspects.

It was a busy day. Reporters had swarmed the building.

"We are trying our best to find the killer or killers" stated Rolf, a 32 year oldfrom Eastern Europe,"We will catch him and make him smell the toejam from Nana's feet."

Ed walked towards Double D,"Where's Eddy,"

"I don't know."

Then, all of the police started the leave the station.

"Lee what's going on," asked both Ed's

"Jonny's been shot," she replied,"We believe it's from the same guy"

Ed instantly jumped up and for his cruise,"Come Double D" Edd ran along. They went in and followed the other cars. Until, the saw his apartment. There they saw a Jonny's body carried away.

"What hapened," asked a familiar voice. Only Edd turned around. Ed already knew who it was. Eddy was right there," I just woke up in my apartment and saw them carry Jonny away."

"Eddy you live in this building," Double D asked.

"Yeah."

Ed had one suspect he didn't like it but he had to put it in the notes. Eddy. He didn't like it one bit but he had to.

"Jonny still has a pulse," screamed a doctor.

10 hours later

Jonny is in the hospital.

"The bullet went through only his cheek. He'll make a full recovery," said a doctor to Lee.

"Thank God," answered Lee. Ed, Edd, N Eddy walked to them.

Ed was the first to speak,"Will he be able to speak."

"Probably at the end of the week" the doctor said

"Damn. Can't it be sooner."

"I'm afraid not."

"Alright. Let's go home."

Lee looks at him,"We should probably leave some guards here in case he comes back."

1 hour later

A man is walking up to the hospital. The receptionist, a girl, sees him,"Um sir visiting hours are over," The man looks at her. He has on a black mask. From that distance, he throws a knife at her throat and hits her perfectly. He continues down the hall where he kills 4 doctors and finally end up at the corridor where Jonny's room is. Two guards. Both asleep. The killer takes out a knife and stabs one through the chin and slits the other ones throat. He opens the door. Enters and sees Jonny. Jonny somehow manage to open his eyes. The killer took of his mask and showed Jonny who he is. He smiled at poor Jonny.

"Hi. Jonny," he greeted. He waited a few moments, like he expected Jonny to talk,"You do realize that if I take off my mask that means you are going to die. I'm so sorry it had to end like this. I really am. I tried to kill you as quick as possible. But I missed your brain and hit your cheek."

He paused,"Well, I won't miss this time."

Jonny manage to open his mouth,"Yo..ur...psycho."

"Psycho is an understatement. Well, I better get going. So I will make this as painless as possible." He took Jonny's pillow and pressed it down on Jonny's face. There was a struggle for a little while then it stopped. Jonny was dead.

At Ed's house

The home phone rang. Ed got out of his bed and walked toward it.

"Hello" There was dead silence. Ed's eyes widened. He knew all to well who it was. Butter was awake also looking at him.

Then, someone spoke,"I spy with my little eyes a man on his phone with his wife looking at him. Oh he has children to. One named Gravy. The other Monster. Asleep in their rooms."

"If you touch them I'll..."

"You'll do what,"

"I'll kill you." The man started to laugh. Ed continued,"Jonny will..."

"Jonny can't do anything if he's dead."

Ed was now scared,"Where are you! Who are.. What are you!"

"I'm the man that'll bring down Peach Creek all on your head. Good luck trying to catch me." He hung up.

"Who was that," Toast asked. Ed just looked at her.

"You and the children have to leave."


	5. A Hard Blow To A Soft Heart

The Hard Blow to a Soft Heart

At Ed's house

"Toast I want you to go on a train. Any train to anywhere," Ed told his wife

"But.."

"No buts. And here," Ed handed her a gun,"For protection," She was reluctant to take it. But she did, "I love you Toast." He kissed her on the lips. Then, he gave her some money and she and the kids left.

The phone rang again. "Your wife and kids are leaving where are they going,"

"None of your business you two-faced faggot."

"Oh but it is."

"Fuck you"

He hung up. Ed had to go to work. So he got in his car and drove on his way a black car drove behind him all the way. He didn't notice. Then, it drove to his side. Ed looked inside the car and saw a mask.

Bang!

It was the killer. Bang! Ed ducked under his car for protection. Then, the killer brought out a Tommy gun and kept shooting.

Ed picked up his gun a gun and shot at him. (They are still driving by the way). Both missed. Then the killer hit his car against Ed's constantly until...

BANG!

A truck hit both cars. Ed's car was alright. The killer's flipped three times in the air before a sickening crunch. By now police started to arrive. Ed instantly got out of his car and ran towards it.

Boom!

The car exploded. It was so strong that it sent him flying through the air.

"Ed are you alright," Edd asked.

"Yeah."

Lee showed up,"What is happening here. Our crime rate is out of the roof."

"Why," asked Ed.

"Because there was a massacre at the hospital and Jonny's dead!" She wasn't happy,"I want someone to go and find that body. It isn't enough that the Mafia is invading this city."

3 hours later

Ed was still able to go to work. He was with Double D. Still no Eddy.

"I can't believe that they didn't find a body." Edd said still in disbelief of everything that was going.

"We have to find him before another person gets hurt."

"Oh my God," started Double D.

"What."

"Isn't that your wife?" Ed looked in the same direction.

"Oh no." There was a video being played on the police station's T.V. On it was Ed's wife. All the big names in the force were there.

Butter Toast was being given some cards to read.

She started,"All the residents of Peach Creek be warned. By the end of this week everything you loved and cared for will die. Your dreams shall be shattered. Your lives will have no meaning. Everyone, including the hotshot Kevin, will be crying. Ed if you are watching, which I know you will, you will feel the most pain for what you did. Jonny already paid. You will to. By the way who do you think paid the Mafia to kill Jimmy. Also.." She stopped reading to try and wiped her tears. She continued,"Ed I love you and he didn't write that. I'll miss you." She looked up,"No. Wait," A gun was placed on her head.

The man, wearing the mask of course, showed his face,"It ends Friday."

Bang!

Ed couldn't help, but throw up,"NOO!" He screamed. He ran outside. Double D followed.

"Ed stop"

"I know who did it"

"Who"

Ed paused for a moment,"Eddy."

Edd was shocked. Ed got in his car and drove away.

End of Ch.5


	6. Eddy: Suspect 1

Eddy: Suspect 1

Ed was driving in his cruiser, gun in hand. He was ready for anything and everything. Ed noticed so many crimes going on. He ignored them. He arrived at the hotel.

Eddy was sitting in his home staring at a blank T.V.

"I can't believe that it started over some stupid crime."

His phone rang. He let it rang for a few minutes. He picked it up.

"Hello."

"Eddy. Eddy. Eddy. You do know Ed thinks your the killer," It was Edd,"Is he right?"

Eddy hung up and looked outside his window. Edd was telling the truth. He saw Ed get out of his car. He looked at the other side of the room. The killer was sitting down.

"Ah Eddy, remember when we were kids. I used to be afraid of you. Now, I will kill you," the killer said as he pulled up a bomb. He shot Eddy in both legs. Eddy let out a yelp. The killer got up put the bomb under a chair and left.

Ed was running up the stairs to Eddy's room. Ed wasn't sure where his room was, but he knew most of the details.

Eddy was crawling to the door, slowly. He passed the chair, containing the bomb. He reached the door. He pulled his arm to the knob. He couldn't open it. He tried and tried. Then, he gave up. He was as good as dead. In two minutes he would die.

Ed reached the door. In a rush, he opened the door to find Eddy shot.

"What's happened," questioned a confused Ed.

Eddy pointed at the chair. "The killer put a bomb under the chair."

Ed looked. Thirty seconds. He picked up Eddy and started to move down the hall.

Boom! The room exploded. Ed and Eddy flew into a wall.

With Edd

Double D was driving home to his girlfriend. He wasn't sure what to believe. Eddy hung up on him. He drove by Eddy's hotel.

"Please Eddy, don't be the killer. Edd drove a little bit and hit someone. The guy had a black mask on. Double D knew who it was. The killer. He went outside with his gun in hand. Ready to shoot.

"Stop right there, mister. Put your hands on your head," The killer did as he was told. Then, he stopped and looked at Edd.

"Do you think you are going to arrest me."

"Put your hands on you head."

"Do me a favor and let me go."

"Put your hands on your head."

"Why?"  
>"Put you hands on your.."<p>

Boom! The rom on the top floor exploded.

Edd let his guard down, in awe. Mistake. Big mistake. The killer took his gun and shot Edd.

"Well, to make sure you stay dead.."

Bang! Bang! Bang! He shot Edd two times in the head and once in the chest.

"Well, sorry Double D you won't be seeing your soon to be dead girlfriend."

He smiled and walked towards Double D's home. He looked back at the hotel.

"Ahh, I love my job."

He tooked Edd's car and drove into the distance.

End of Ch. 6


	7. The Killer Is Closer to Home

The Killer is Closer to Home than you Think

Thur. July 4 1942

Lee was working hard that day. She was trying to find out what was going on. Then, she noticed something on one photo of Jonny. A little tiny part on his arm it had a circle.

"Why would the killer draw a circle on Jonny," She grew smarter and smarter after BPS. Then, she looked on Plank's body. Another circle,"I have a clue."

Everyone got up and ran.

"Whats goin' on," Lee demanded.

Rolf looked back,"The Hotel Grande has exploded like Nana's pimples on a Friday night."

Lee's eyes showed through her thick hair.

The Hotel Grande

Ed woke up after a few minutes. He coughed a few times before looking at Eddy's condition. He was in a lot of pain. His legs were blown off. He was screaming in pain. Blood was everywhere. Ed looked at what was left of the three-hundred dollar room. He focused on Eddy.

"Eddy I'll cauterize your legs. There will be a little pain," He took a peice of metal and put it over the flames until it was bright orange,"Alright, three," a silence from both,"two," Eddy prepared for the pain. He had got a piece of wood from the bed in his mouth,"one," Ed put the piece of hot metal on the right leg first, for minutes. Eddy felt the pain and bit hard on the wood. Vains on his head could be easy to see. Ed finished. Now for the left leg. He got another piece of metal on some fire,"Three...Two...One," This one was more painful. It felt like his legs were caught on fire. Then, it was over.

Three hours later

Eddy was hospitalized. Ed was alright except for a few cuts and burns. Lee walked up to him,"Ed," Ed looked,"They say that Double D is okay. What saved him was that he had a metal plate under his beanie. The bullet to the chest barely missed his spine and heart. He'll be in the hospital for some time, but he'll live. Eddy will too. Just go home and sleep,"

"Alright, I wished that I knew who the killer is," Ed started to walk.

"Ed wait! I have to show you something!"

At Edd's Home

Double D's girlfriend (from earlier in the story) was on the phone. She had on a short shirt with a small skirt. Her name, Tammy. She just got the news from the police.

"Alright. So he'll live," She hung up. Then, there was a knock on the door. She opened. She saw him! The mask on! He tried to grab her but missed. She ran, with the home phone in hand, to the bed room. There, she locked the door. No help. The door was kicked down and he shot her in the arm.

"IF HE LIVES, YOU DIE!"

He got his knife and brutally stabbed her in the gut multiple times. She fell down to the ground and crawled to the door. Neighbors heard everything but didn't help. He walked up and picked her up. He threw her into his black van and drove away.

At Lee's (Three hours after)

The black van drove up to her house. Tammy was bound in the back of the car.

"We have to make a quick stop," He looked at her for a bit. He moved beside her. Pulled the bottom part of his mask up and kissed her. She didn't enjoy it. While in the middle of it, he shot her in her heart, killing her for good.

The killer slowly made his way to the backyard. Picked the lock of the back door and entered. He pulled out his MP40 9mm gun and entered the bedroom. Someone was under the sheets. He pointed the gun at the body. Then, he pulled the trigger. A barage of bullet hit the person. He walked up slowly and pulled the sheets.

"Wrong person," The girl he killed was Nazz, not Lee,"Oh well, whats done is done," Just then, a car drove up. It was Rolf. The killer had to leave. He went out the back door and waited 'till he entered the house. He didn't want to kill Rolf or Nazz. They didn't do anything to hurt him. Everyone else did. Nazz was an accident. He didn't want Rolf dead either. He crept to his van and drove away. He couldn't help but cry for Nazz. He didn't want her dead. He actually cared for her.

At the Police Station

Lee got a call. She answered it. When she hung up, she was torn apart. She cried and cried and cried. Then, she made it her sole mission to find the killer. Her and Ed are the only ones capable of doing this.

End of Ch.7

**Author's Note:** _The next chapter will be the craziest, longest chapter so far. Also, did you find out who it was? Don't spoil it if you find out. Pls._


	8. The Killer is Caught

The Killer is Caught

Thur. 1942

The killer was driving to his apartment. When he got to his room, he turn his black-and-white T.V. on. He thought about all his murders. The kids in the alley, May, Jonny, the taxi driver, Plank, and Nazz. Was he cut-out for this? He got his mask and looked at it. He decided...

Ed was sitting down watching the news. This was too much for him to handle. The war. Mafia. The killer. He was still thinking about what Lee said. The circles on all the kids. What did this mean? Then, it hit Ed! The killer said that everyone will pay most of his victims were from the Cul-de-Sac! The Cul-de-Sac was in the form of a circle.

Then, the phone rang. He picked it up,"Leave us alone," Ed screamed.

"Ed. Ed. Ed. I will never."

"Are you Kevin?"

The killer paused.

"Are you?"

"NO! The fact that you confused me with that moranic, punk makes me ANGRY! Sorry. Sorry. I got out of control. Anyways, I want to give you a history lesson. Manfred Albrecht Freiherr von Richthofen. You may know him as The Red Baron. He has eighty air combat victories. He was the most elusive pilot of that war. Over thirty years ago, we used to think he was cool. I am just like him. Noone will find me. I am the Red Baron. Manfred von Richthofen. I am a God!"

"Don't forget the Red Baron was shot down."

"Thing is I am outside the police station. I'll turn myself in."

Ed was about to speak, but the killer hung up. Ed ran to his car and started it. He drove to the station. Once he got there, he saw many cops on and off-duty there. Ed ran up. Lee and Rolf ,instantly, saw him and walked up.

"Ed-boy," began Rolf,"The killer is in the room filled in white,"

"Alright," Ed walked to the interpellation room. There he saw something that messed with his mind. The killer standing in the room. The man in black. The black mask. Was this true?

The killer standing in the room was Jimmy! He had changed. He was bigger in terms of muscle mass. He had long, black hair. His chin was broader. His eyes were teal. He had a serious face. You can easily tell that he had just gave up his soul. He had a small beard. It was blackish-grey. He was in his fourties like everyone else that came to the Cul-de-Sac. This Jimmy was different in everyway possible.

He walked in to the interrogation room. Jimmy looked up,"I was right its Friday and I told you it would end..."

Ed punched him off his seat. Jimmy was in pain. However, every ounce was concealed by a menacing grin. Blood was on his teeth. Ed punched again.

"Is that the best you could do? Hahahah!"

Ed punched him again and again and again until his knuckles bled. After that he would punch him again with his other hand. When he was done, Jimmy looked up grinning at Ed. There was blood all over his face.

"Jimmy...Why?" Ed questioned.

Jimmy had changed his expression,"As I told Jonny, I do this for fun," His expression changed back to a smile,"One by one. I took them out. They all died. Miss Double D and Eddy yet?"

Ed had unleashed another chain of punches on Jimmy. Around the twentieth punch Jimmy gestured for Ed to stop,"I truely did this because of the constant beatings I had from most of the people in the Cul-de-Sac. Killing Nazz was an accident. I was hoping it was Lee but it wasn't," He had a sort-of italian accent but it was americanized,"I killed all of you guys. I faked my death. That was stage one. Do you know what stage this is?"

"I don't care."

"Stage five. You know I'm not the only one right," Ed was about to leave. But Jimmy's statement made him stay,"My recruits are at the hospital right now ready to kill Double D and Eddy," Jimmy's grin grew.

Ed ran out and yelled,"I need multiple units at St. Peach Creek Hospital," Almost all of the cops left to the hospital. Only Lee and a few rookies stayed.

With Ed

Ed was driving with Rolf multiple cars to the right. Many cars behind. It took them twenty-five minutes,"I want half the units to go on room twelve (Edd). The other half to the second floor," Everyone searched all the rooms. Ed was with Rolf and they saw Eddy's room. Once they opened the door. There they saw that Eddy was in good- well whats left of him- condition.

At the P. C. Police Department

Three black vans drove up. A group of ten people got out with Thompson Sub-machine guns. They aimed at the station. They pulled the trigger. A barage of bullets hit the building.

Lee took cover under her desk and pulled out her gun and called all units.

"The station is being shot at. I repeat. The station is being shot."

Ed and Rolf got the message and looked at each other.

The shooters were walking up to the building, still pulling the triggers. They killed all of the rookies. Jimmy was sitting inside a cell. All of the prisoners were afraid. Then, the gunshots stopped.

Lee was ready to meet Nazz in heaven. She blasted out of the office squeezing off three or four shots before have the bullets pelt her mercilessly. She was being sprayed. She hit the ground hard. She was wearing a bullet-proof vest which took most of the damage. The gang walked up they all were wearing the same masks as Jimmy did. Two aimed at her head.

"Don't," Lee whispered. They still shot her in the head. Once they were done, they walked up to Jimmy's cell and let him free.

"Let me see a Tommy gun," asked, or should I say demanded, Jimmy. One of them, a girl handed him her gun,"Good. Lets leave," While the people who freed him walked, Jimmy stayed behind and shot them up. Almost all of them died. Only the girl who gave him her gun lived. She managed to crawl to him.

"But..*cough cough*.. why?"

"I'm sorry my dear, but in chess the pawns do most of the hard work. Also, what do you think happens to pawns," He paused. Then, he resumed,"They die," He aimed and shot her in the head. He looked at the prisoners,"I will give you all a second chance at life. This time create as much havok as you can. Kill. Steal. Vandalize. Anything that you want," He opened all the cells and the prisoners ran out doing what he told them to do.

He won.

**Author's Note: **_**This isn't the final chapter. Sorry for not making this crazier. I had a lot of personal problems. The next chapter will probably be the last. PROBABLY. Anyways, Kevin will be in the next chapter. Also, did you like that I made Jimmy tougher? That was his wish in the story. The whole interrogation scene pays homage to one of my favorite movies **_**  
>'The Dark Knight'. <strong>_**Peace.**_


	9. The Dawn of a New Day

The Dawn of a New Day

Fri. 1942

The city of Peach Creek is being destroyed. Criminals were murdering, raping, and robbing everyone. Ed and Rolf were at Rolf's home,"We should be safe here," assured Rolf. His house was in the forest. Hidden in plain sight. He lived in a two floor log cabin. It was filled with many, many hand guns. Rolf wanted to be protected from any unwanted guests. Ed could tell Rolf was a pro taxidermist. He had deer and squirrels everywhere also,"Want any coffee Ed-boy."

"No thank you. Do you have ginger ale?"

"Why yes," Rolf went to his kitchen for a few minutes. He came out with a clear glass filled with ginger ale,"Drink up."

Ed took the cup,"Thanks," He took two small sips. In the distance, Ed and Rolf could here gunshots,"Hey, got any books I can read. You know that new one by C. S. Lewis. The Screwtape Letters."

"No," said Rolf. Ed looked down. Someone screamed.

"I have to go. I just have to catch Jimmy. He needs to be brought to justice."

"Ed boy it is dangerous out there."

"Yeah I know Rolf," Ed looked at his holster and the gun in it.

"Do you know where he might go."

Ed thought for a couple of minutes,"I know it. He said he wouldn't come after you. He won't come for Edd and Eddy soon. He must be at Kevin's building."

Kevin was a the richest man in the state. He was the CEO of his own company named Kev. Co. He had lost the dumb cap and green shirt. His new clothing was now a golden leather suit. Today, he was in his office. Looking down the the window and saw chaos. Police officers dying. People crying. He had more security today.

At the entrance of Kev. Co.

Jimmy drove a police cruiser that he painted black. He cut the bottom of his mask off showing the bottom of his face. He had immunity from the prisoners. He kept smiling at how he outsmarted everyone. Then, he parked. Kev. Co. was atleast fourty stories tall. It was filled with glass and had many guards on duty. Perfect. He got out his Olympia shotgun out and opened the door to the building and walked in.

"Whoa," screamed a guard who fumbled to get his gun out. Boom! The shotgun let out a roar that Kevin could hear. Another guard tried to pull out his gun. Bang! Jimmy had to reload the double barrel gun. He walked to the wooden elevator. He pressed the button that read _CEO_.

Just as the door was about to close Ed walked in the building. They faced each other and just when Ed pulled out his gun the door closed. Ed ran to the elevator and tried to open it. He was sucessful. However, the elevator was already at the third floor. Ed walked back out and took the stairway.

Jimmy made it to the CEO floor. Two guards were at the door of kevin's room,"Hey guys I'm Kevin's best friend. He pulled the Olympia and shot one. He aimed at the other one,"Open the door," The guard did as he was told. The door was made out of titanium ,so it would be hard to open. It would open via combination lock. The code was 12-7-12. Kevin's birthday.

Ed was running as fast as he can. He made it to the eighth floor. Two more till Kevin.

Once the door, to Kevin's room was open, Jimy shot the guard and entered. Kevin was snorting cocaine when he saw Jimmy. He tried to get his gun from under his desk ,but Jimmy pointed his empty shotgun at him,"Don't do it Kev,"

"Please, Jimmy I didn't mean to.."

"**Shut Up!** Twenty years I had to deal with you. Twenty years. Now, look where we are now. We threw away our history for this.. this! It ends today. After today, you, Ed, and I will die. Let's talk on the ceiling," Jimmy took Kev and they walked.

Ed finally made it. He saw that two guards were dead. He ran into the room and saw nothing. He walked and sat on Kevin's chair. He looked out of the window. He finally admitted it. He lost. Then,"Ahhh" Kevin was falling down the building. It was too late for Kevin, but he could catch the killer. He ran to the roof but didn't find Jimmy. He searched and searched until five thirty A.M.

He decided to go home. It was the break of dawn. He made it and opened the door. He went inside his kitchen to make breakfast. Then, he noticed something. He saw a new PPD-40 submachine gun on the counter. He picked it up and was walking to his bedroom when he saw a startled Jimmy open the bedroom door. He had took a nap. That was easy to tell. Ed aimed at his pants. Bang! Bang! Bang! He shot Jimmy's private area.

"Ahh. Ahh.. Ed.. wait," said Jimmy blood was pouring everywhere from him.

"I'm sorry James, but you ruined my life. I think I'm going to take my time with you," Ed took Jimmy by his leg and dragged him to the basement door. He opened the door and threw him down the stairs.

"Ed... **STOP!** I'm.. I'm.. sorry."

"Sorry isn't an option," Ed walked in and closed the door. The screen goes black and 'The Beast' from the movie The Collector plays.

**Hey people, I wish I could contiue this story, but I couldn't find anymore ideas. Anyways here are my upcoming stories:**

**E.D. Noir 2: Eddy's Demise**

**Release Date: Dec. 2011**

**Paranormal Edtivity:**

**Release Date: Oct. 2011**

**Edbola Virus**

**Realese Date: Aug. 2011**

**Edman**

**Release Date: somewhere in 2012.**


End file.
